The Mysterious Girl
by gothicalbeauty090
Summary: When a myserious girl comes looking for Inuyasha telling him he is his long lost sister what will happen? Rated T for language and other chapters. Plz R&R!


It was a quarter past mid-night as the wind howled into the dark night she sat there laying her head against the sacred tree resting quietly. '_My beloved… I miss you so… One day you will return to me...' _She thought as her eyes closed trying to get some rest. Once again, the howling began to get fierce. "Fine then," she walked over to a nearby cave deciding to rest here for the night she walks into the cave finding it murky and damp.

"God," she sighed "I cannot wait to catch them so my journeying will be over with!" she placed her blanket on the damp floor crawling into them trying to get some sleep. She laid there smelling an unusual scent, deciding to check it out she got up seeing a female wolf standing there staring into the eyes of what she guess to be the wolves lover. Silently watching them she walked a little closer.

"Kouga…" cried Ayame. "Please don't leave me…Not for Kagome! Please!" she squealed as Kouga shook his head. "I am sorry Ayame," said the male wolf "I do not love you…" he looked over seeing someone watching them as his eyes narrowed. "Who are you!" he dragged her out of the bush as Ayame glared at the girl. "Let me go!" I yelled with a growl as he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you!" he clutched my neck a little tighter. "Errrrrrr," I began to claw at his legs. "None of your business I'm looking for a half breed named InuYasha!" Kouga dropped her hearing InuYasha's name. "InuYasha," he said in confusion. "Why that mutt you are much too pretty for him." I rolled my eyes. "I am Kiki... InuYasha's twin sister."

Kouga's eyes widened. "What he never told me about you!" Kiki grinned some seeing how he was so simple minded she shut her eyes deciding to before he got curious of her. "Well, he doesn't know that our mother had me before she died… So I've been tracking him down ever since." Ayame rolled her eyes. "This is obviously a trick Kouga! How do you know if she _really _is InuYasha's sister, and how could she have had you before she died? She was protecting Sesshoumaru and InuYasha when she died. She wasn't pregnant then." Kiki growled angrily "Look," Kiki crossed her arms. "I love InuYasha, and I'll do whatever it takes to get to him even say I'm his sister to find out all I know about him." Ayame and Kouga blinked confused.

"Well," Kouga began. "If you really do love the mutt why are you here? His camp is only a couple miles away. He is in the village." Kiki's stood there dumbfound. "Well... Thank you… Ummm what are your names?" she asked. "This is Kouga, and I am his beloved Ayame." Kouga rolled his eyes. "Not again! For the last time I don't love you Ayame I love Kagome!" Ayame began to cry again as Kiki rolled her eyes deciding to leave while she had the chance to. She walked till she heard someone leap out of a tree looking at her in a fighting stance. "Who are you?" said InuYasha in defense. "I am Kiki… And you," she said staring at him sliding her arms into her sleeves. "Must be my brother… InuYasha," InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Humph, I don't have a sister." He crossed his arms unbelieving as Kagome came running. "InuYasha, who is this do you know her?" InuYasha stared at Kagome then stared back at Kiki. Just then, a flash back came back to her: _"Kouga…" cried Ayame. "Please don't leave me…Not for Kagome! Please!" _ Kiki blinked. "So you are the priestess Kagome I have heard so much about." InuYasha growled. "Just forget about Kagome go on with what you were saying!" Kiki growled "Fine," she took a breath deciding to start all over. "Well, a long long time ago before our mother died she had me before death consumed her. I was left on my own trying to find my brothers…" Kagome stared at InuYasha. "Can I talk to InuYasha alone for a minute?" she asked as Kiki nodded. "Sure, take your time." They walked a distance away from her as Kagome stared at him. "So, she claims to be your sister?" InuYasha nodded. "Yes, but I don't believe it." Kagome thought for a minute. "Well, I would have to believe a story like that because I'd never be able to make up a tragic story about something like that, and I know you haven't lied about that."

InuYasha nodded. "Fine I'll believe her for now, but if some suspicious happens I'm turning my back family or not." Kagome's eyes narrowed. "InuYasha why would you do that to family!" Kiki smiled standing behind InuYasha. "Yes, why?" Kagome quickly changed the subject. "So, are you with someone or are you wondering alone?" Kiki sighed sadly. "All by my lonesome why do you ask?" Kagome stared at her. "Well, you can stay with us since you wonder alone." InuYasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "You and InuYasha can catch up on some stuff." Kagome walked off as Kiki walked behind InuYasha. "So, what's your name anyway?" he asked her. "Kiki." She replied happily thinking '_Yes! My beloved believes me! Now.. All I have to do is tell him I'm not his sister and get closer to him!" _InuYasha stared at her. Something about her had drawn him to her. "Do you know whose necklace this is?" she held it under her palm as InuYasha stared at it thinking back. "It looks exactly like..." she nodded. "It is… It is mother's sacred necklace of hope and love." (A/N: I made that up don't flame me) "_You will fall for me InuYasha.. As soon as I cast the spell that the necklace holds.. You'll be mine.' _Kiki thought as InuYasha stared at it with a tear in his eyes. He swiftly turned away. "Keep it safe." Kiki nodded. "I will.." just then a powerful demon scent emerged as InuYasha began to run Miroku, Sango, Kiki, and Kagome behind him. InuYasha halted in front of a burning village as a old village man ran toward them. "Please! Save us!"


End file.
